bfmvfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullet For My Valentine
Bullet For My Valentine was formed in Wales, United Kingdom. Their first band name was Jeff Killed John, and recorded 6 songs and a two track EP called You/Play With Me as Jeff Killed John. 2 of the songs made in Jef f Killed John were remade in Bullet For My Valentine, "Eye Spy" was changed to "Hit The Floor" and "Nation to Nation" was changed to "Turn To Despair". The band consists on 4 members and 1 former member. The 4 members are: Matt Tuck, Michael Paget, Jason James, Michael Thomas, and the former member, Nick Crandle. History Jeff Killed John (1998 - 2003) Jeff Killed John was the forerunner band for BFMV and was formed in 1998 by Matthew "Matt" Tuck (rhythm guitar and vocals), Michael Paget (lead guitar) Nick Crandle (bass guitar) and Michael "Moose" Thomas (drums) while studying music at Bridgend College. Playing Nirvana and Metallica covers, the band released a two-track release in compact disc format in 2002 produced by Greg Haver, and was called You/Play With Me. It was financed through the Pynci scheme for new Welsh musicians and the release garnered the band radio airplay on live Radio 1's broadcast at Newport's T.J.'s. Jeff Killed John's members wanted to follow the nu metal trend set by bands such as Korn and Limp Bizkit — playing what they thought would get them far and what record labels wanted to hear. Bassist Crandle left the band on the eve of entering the recording studio due to creative differences believing their new sound wouldn't get them far and was replaced by Jason "Jay" James of NUKE. As nu metal had started to become less popular, the band gave it one final shot by changing their name to Bullet for My Valentine, a name which refers to the "loving lyrical content". A change in music direction was agreed on, and the band played what they wanted to rather than follow the influential bands at the time. The Poison (2005 - 2006) Bullet for My Valentine's debut album, The Poison, was released in the UK on October 3, 2005 and February 14, 2006 in the U.S. It entered the Billboard 200 at number 128, attained a peak of number 3 on the Top Heatseekers, and number 11 on the Top Independent albums. As of February 6, 2008, the album has sold 375,000 copies in the U.S. Critical response to the album was mixed. Stylus Magazine editor Dom Passantino commented the band's contribution to the world of music is "basically a slightly uglier, yet similarly polished take on their genre than Lostprophets", awarding a C- grade. Blabbermouth.net reviewer Scott Alisoglu stated Bullet for My Valentine "is fairly good at what it does and at least half of the songs are better than average", although commented that the album "follows with several 'hey, it's predictable, but pretty rocking' moments". Decibel Magazine contributor Kirk Miller commented "There’s zero in the originality department here", although praised the band's synchronised song structures compared to other bands. Four singles were released from The Poison including "4 Words (To Choke Upon)", the band's first single, followed by "Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow (What Can I Do)". "All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)" peaked on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks at number 13 and number 30 on the Modern Rock Tracks. "Tears Don't Fall" peaked at number 24 on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks and number 32 on the Modern Rock Tracks. Bullet for My Valentine played at the Download Festival in Donington Park for three consecutive years, first appearing at the 2004 festival on the Barfly stage. The following year with increased popularity, Bullet for My Valentine played on the larger Snickers stage, and in 2006 the band were moved to near the top of the main stage bill, playing on Sunday night below Guns N' Roses and Funeral for a Friend. Other tours the band embarked on included opening for Metallica and Guns N' Roses for six weeks of the summer in 2006, the Vans Warped Tour, Kerrang! tour, and Earthday Birthday on April 28, 2007. The band's performance at the Brixton Academy in London was filmed for the band's first DVD, The Poison: Live at Brixton. Paget and Tuck at Roskilde 2006. Bullet for My Valentine were removed as a supporting act on a 2006 tour with Rob Zombie after 17 shows. Tuck posted a message on the band's official message board, stating the band were not being treated well on the tour in response to fans who complained about t-shirt prices and sound quality. Zombie made the band price match his merchandise ($40 a shirt), and were only allowed two pieces. Because the band was unable to use a dressing room, could not perform a sound check, Tuck referred to the headliner as "money-grabbing jerks" and "does not want to be associated with that old man". Tuck commented "Basically, we are nothing to him, but screw it — if this is what it takes to get a name over here, then it's gotta be done". A few hours later, Tuck posted a message apologizing for his comments claiming they were "out of line and totally exaggerated". However, the band were kicked off the tour the following day for the comments. Vocalist of fellow support act Lacuna Coil, Andrea Ferro, attributed the behaviour due to inexperience; "Probably they got some different kind of success in the U.K. in the beginning and they think that they paid their dues, but I believe that they still have to pay their dues, like everybody". During June 2007, Tuck suffered from laryngitis which led to a number of shows being postponed until early January. A tonsillectomy was scheduled in mid July, although it was brought forward at the last minute at the advice of Tuck's doctor. Advised a minimum recovery period of four weeks, the band were forced to cancel several shows. This included supporting Metallica for three dates on their Sick of the Studio '07 tour on June 29 in Bilbao, Spain, July 5 in Vienna, Austria, and July 8 at the recently completed Wembley Stadium in London. Machine Head replaced the band as supporting act. Although unable to speak, Tuck wrote that as soon as doctors cleared him he would be in the studio working on the band's next album. Scream Aim Fire (2007 - 2010) Bullet for My Valentine's second studio album, entitled Scream Aim Fire, was recorded at Sonic Ranch Studios with production duties handled by Colin Richardson. The album was released on January 28, 2008 and January 29 in the US. Tuck commented; "The biggest difference is probably the tempo and the aggression. It's a lot more up tempo, a lot more aggressive". The album hit number 4 on the Billboard 200, with first week sales of about 53,000. The band has finished touring North America and Australia for the 2008 Taste of Chaos tour with the bands Atreyu, True Metal Conspiracy (TMC), Idiot Pilot, Blessthefall and Avenged Sevenfold. They also performed at Rock am Ring and Rock im Park and the Download Festival in June 2008. They also played the Reading & Leeds festivals in August 2008. Their new single "Waking the Demon" has now hit U.S. radio airways. It was announced on April 14, 2008 that the band would cut short their Canada tour in order to fly back home in support of bassist Jason 'Jay' James whose daughter has been hospitalized. In November and December, the band toured Europe with main support Lacuna Coil, with Bleeding Through and Black Tide also supporting. During the November 15th gig of the Scream Aim Fire tour, at the Alexandra Palace, London, the band announced the gig was being filmed for their next live DVD, supporting Scream Aim Fire. They also performed at Big Day Out in Australia and New Zealand early 2009 in January and February. The album's title track "Scream Aim Fire" is featured in the video game Guitar Hero World Tour. A new EP called "Road to Nowhere" was released December 9th, including 3 new tracks and 1 rare track (Ashes of the Innocent). The same tracks were also released on the Deluxe Edition of "Scream Aim Fire" In 2009 Bullet for My Valentine headlined the first ever Hammerfest in their hometown of Wales. On January 28th 2009, Bullet For My Valentine announced on their website that they would be performing on the Rockstar Energy Drink Mayhem Festival, alongside Marilyn Manson, Slayer, Trivium, Cannibal Corpse, All That Remains, and others. They played a demo version of Pleasure And Pain, titled Who Do You Think You Are?, which was scrapped due to Don Gilmore, the producer, plain not liking it, as stated by Tuck on the album commentary interview on Fever: Tour Edition (British Edition). Therefore lyrics were scrapped, but the music remains the same. Fever (2010 - 2012) Fever was released on April 26 in the U.K and April 27 for the U.S release. The first single was released for Fever, titled Your Betrayal, on March 9. It was, however, leaked on March 5th. The so-far untitled next album is due to be released April 2012. Fever was recieved well, selling 71,000 copies in the U.S. and 21,965 in the U.K., and has sold over 500,000 copies worldwide since its release. It debuted at 3 on the Billboard 200, ''and 1st on the ''Billboard Rock and Alternative charts. This is the band's most successful album to date. The Bullet boys toured the UK, US, Australia, and performed high profile and headline acts at many of the worlds big metal festivals, most notably Graspop Metal Meeting (GMM) as live clips were released on the Tour Edition of Fever. Influences The influences of BFMV were Metallica, Panthera, Annihilator, Machine Head, Slayer, Iron Maiden and Megadeth Awards Bullet for My Valentine have received three awards from Kerrang!, 'Best UK single' for their track Tears Don't Fall in 2006, and 'Best British Newcomer' in 2005 and also 'Best British Band' in 2008. As a result the band headlined Kerrang!'s 25 year anniversary tour of the U.K. The band recorded a cover song for the magazine, Metallica's "Creeping Death", which is featured on the magazine's Higher Voltage compilation disk. Another Metallica cover, "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)", was featured on Metallica" Remastered. The band won the Welsh Music Award for "Best Newcomer" in 2004, and according to The Sun, were 'booed' when receiving the 2006 Metal Hammer Golden God Award award for 'Best British Band'. Bullet for My Valentine has received coverage in music magazines including being featured on the covers of Metal Hammer, Guitar World, Total Guitar and Kerrang, and stories in Revolver, Outburn, Penthouse, Rock Sound, NME, Hit Parader, Guitar One, Drummer Magazine and Alternative Press. Discography Studio albums Extended plays DVDs *''The Poison: Live at Brixton'' (2006) *''Scream Aim Fire: Live at London Alexandria'' (2009) *Fever: Tour Edition Disc 2: DVD (2010-2011 depending on country) Singles Notes **** "Your Betrayal" peaked outside of the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, therefore it is listed on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart. Music videos Tribute albums *''Bullet For My Valentine String Tribute'' (2008) Members Current members * Matt Tuck - Lead vocals, Rhythm guitar (1998–present) * Michael Paget - Lead guitar, Backing vocals (1998–present) * Jason James - Bass guitar, Vocals (2003–present) * Michael "Moose" Thomas - Drums (1998–present) Former members * Nick Crandle - Bass guitar (1998–2003) Category:Matt Tuck Category:Michael Paget Category:Michael Thomas Category:Jason James Category:The Poison Category:Scream Aim Fire Category:Fever Category:ESP Category:BC Rich Category:Jackson Category:Pearl